The Races
by Zoe A. W
Summary: sakura goes to a horse race with Hinata. this was all the funny parts of my times at space camp, mixed with my friends dreams, weird and random. oneshot.


"Hinata, I don't want to go!" a young girl of age ten replied.

"Look, I'll give you twenty bucks to shut up and come." Sakura said pulling some money out of her black happy cherry wallet. After handing the girl her money, she slipped its case back into her jeans pocket. She wore a pink shirt that said, '2 hot 4 u baby!' on it, and a pair of black platform sandals. With her shoes on she was as tall as Hinata Hyuuga, her best friend, who wore old jeans and a gray hoddie. The youngest, Hanabi had on a black mini skirt and a pink striped polo. The colors were just different shades of pink.

The young girl held the twenty up to the light before nodding her head in consent. "Okay, so horse races?"

"Horse races," Hinata said. She had gained confidence, and a bust over the past year, that had made her a sufficient heartthrob, or at least when Sakura and Ino picked out her clothes. "Okay, so Neji's covering for us, and we have to be back by four, so we have five hours."

"How'd you get creep face to cover you?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Blackmail."

"Sweet." They looked at Hanabi, "Is she always on the cell phone?" Hinata merely nodded, before going on to talk about weapon choices and Neji's blackmail slash girlfriend.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

"Hey, Kaji!"

"Hinata!"

"Can we go back and look at the horses, we're to young to bet anyway."

"we?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura Kaji, Kaji Sakura, and we also brought brat face." She got a look of 'What?' "Hanabi."

"Oh, that brat face, there's getting to be so many."

"Oh shut up!" She punched him in the arm and he led hem back to where they kept his fathers horses. "Hey, Kaji, are you racing _her_ today?"

"Which one?"

"Did I introduce you to my friend Sakura?"

"Yeah…"

"Kaji."

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah we got her here today"

"You're kinda slow, then again I'm really slow because I'm still in the blue."

Hanabi clicked off her phone, "Akira must die, he just dumped me!" Hinata mouthed, 'They're into the break-up make-up scene" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Again! Okay, so sakura did you know that Kaji rides?"

"No, I just met him."

"Oh." Hanabi trailed off.

"Yo, Sasuke, we gonna meet up later?" Kaji said pointing to some random person, as they walked Hinata, and Sakura were too entranced in each other to notice.

"Yeah, Naruto's coming, though!"

'Sweet, maybe we can get Neji to bring curves!"

"Her name's Tenten, don't forget it, she can beet Neji with sparing, your not even a ninja, I don't want to know how bad she'll kick your butt!"

"What ever you mother- you know, I got a ten year old, so yeah you know what I'm calling you!"

"Baka."

"Hey Hinata, take your friend out back, I want to talk to this guy a bit."

"Okay, whatever." She immediately went right back to her conversation, while watching her sister put on lipstick in a barn…weird much?

"Say dude, you got who all here today?" Kaji said as he neared the Uchiha.

"I got me, Naruto, and Choji."

"right, right, I got some Hyuuga girl and one that rivals the blonde you brought last week, what was it, Ino?" Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah. Come on over later, and bring the guys."

"Alright." The younger ninja went back to cleaning the horse his mind filled with thoughts of bikinis.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

"Okay sakura today they're racing a horse called…" Hinata had Sakura blindfolded by her hands as she walked over to a horse with sakura's braided in her hair, "Sakura!"

"What?"

"No, the horse is named Sakura."

"Oh, that's so cool!" The girl extended her hand, and rubbed the horse's nose."

"Careful, she bites!"

"No, she doesn't" Sakura stuck her toung out at Hinata.

"Well, she bit me." Hanabi said also putting her hand up. The horse snarled, causing the youngest to back away. "Evil horse."

"I wonder why!"

"I'm going to go get sodas, want anything?"

"Water please," Hanabi said snapping a mirror shut.

"Mountain Dew."

"Yeah, caffeine really what you need!" Hinata said as she walked away. "Sakura?" Sasuke walked over to see the Haruno by a vicious horse. "Be careful, she bites."

"Why does everyone say that? She's almost as cute as you were in primary school, Sasuke!" Sakura turned her voice into that of an aunt pinching a six year old cheek, as she set her face up next to the horses. "You look like you did, when Itachi told us, you wet the bed."

"Shut up."

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

"Hinata!" "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was stopping by to show Sakura some of the horses my dads friend owns. His son and I are good friends so we thought we'd stop by, my sister's here, too."

"Oh, good to see you again, hey I was down with Itachi's horses, you want to come see them?" Naruto said as he laid the money down for two sodas and water.

"Sounds like fun, and you don't have to pay for that!" Hinata laughed, thinking how dumb she was to fall for an idiot like him. Money had less value to her then it did to him!

"No, I want to, so let's go down to the stables, and pick up Sakura."

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

"Sakura you'll never guess who I ran into!"

"I ran into Sasuke how' bout you?"

"Naruto."

"Sweet," Sakura said, pausing her iPod, she had had one bud in her ear.

"Well, well, well I see you've met my guests." Kaji said walking over.

"Yep, we went to primary school together, and Sakura here was on me and dobe combat squad."

"Oh I see, well I'll just take the horse Sakura, and… stay away she bites!"

"Why does everyone say that, she's so cool see…bat in the cave!" the horse licked its nose causing everyone to gape in disgust, and Hanabi to drop her precious mirror, "I love this horse," Sakura said laughing.

"Hey!" Chouji walked over.

'Chouji!" Sakura ran over and gave him a kiss. The world came to a stop.

"What?" Hinata managed out.

'What what?"

"What do you mean what what?"

"What's the big deal?"

"You kissed Choji!"

"What wrong with a little hello kiss?"

"The tongue," Sasuke said simply.

"Jerk-off!"

"What?" Sasuke yelled him, composure completely gone at this point.

"Sakura, I told you that sounds wrong it sounded like your saying jack, not jerk."

"Oops I said that?"

"Yes" Choji said his face in awe; Naruto was on the ground at this point.

"Man I've been trying to break that habit." Sakura picked her Mountain Dew out of Hinata's hand and began to do the running man singing, "Do the dew, do the dew!"

"I'm going to need more then twenty, she's ruining my appearance." Hanabi said to her sister.

"Hey guys… who gave Sakura mountain dew?" Tenten walked over Neji's arm around her waist.

'That's what you meant my embarrassing herself?"

"Who's she?" Chouji said pointing to Sakura, and loud murmurs I don't know, rang amongst the group as they walked away from her.

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

(2 hours later)

"Whoa! I pooped! Hey, where did everybody go?" sakura looked around her, "Guys? Guys? Hello?"

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

This is a semi-true story, I actually try things when I'm high on a Mountain Dew, and when I was twelve (I was home schooled, and a social reject) I actually said 'jerk-off" to people (tey though i said jack-off, like above). This is my first year at space camp logged in, and merged with my friends dream… I need a life, and some inspiration bad!

R&R

God bless,

Zoe


End file.
